httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Dragon Wars
Not entirely sure what to name this, call it that for now, because I can. Anyways here is another story that I thought of. It's kind of a crossover. I'll just be jotting ideas down here. I would rather draw this out than type it, but I am not the best at comics yet. Probably sme misspellings, sorry. This story kind of breaks the lore I have been creating for my HTTYD universe. Here are just things to know. Knight Watch is a unicorn from the land of Equestia, he is a MLP character. Yup. He controls the shadows and has the need to put the world in order, the order he believes is right. He is the leader of the Order of Harmony. He has gain the ability to travel from world to world, still keeps his powers. In HTTYD world he takes the form of a human. He's not truely evil. Star Stella is Knight Watch's dragon. She was a ragular dragon back in Equestria but here on Skaal she becomes a Night Fury. I made her a Night Fuy because that kind of dragon suits Knight Watch well, and I never seen a Night Fury belong to the antagonist. He also needed the Night Fury for balance being against all of Ivory and briefly Ragnarok alone. I don't know if he will have any of his suborinates with him. Spectral Prism is a ghost, formerly Knight Watch's second in command but got killed. Her hair is rainbowed, and her eyes and mouth bleed in rainbow. She also takes on a human form here. Spectral keeps Knight Watch focus on their goal in bringing Order to the many worlds. She's considered more evil than Knight Watch. Valkyrie 's getting revamped. She here is the leader of Ragnarok until Knight Watch dethrones her. She had tamed a Bewilderbeast that Knight Watch takes for his own purposes. (I'm not naming the Bewilderbeast for reasons) The members of Ivory have been attempting and keep The Order under control. Treva, Jasper, Slasho and Ernesto dragons are really thier Bakugan than transformed into one of the dragon species that best suits them. This makes them immuned to the Bewilderbeast's mind control, however Ernesto's partner Naggapatzi was already classified as a dragon Bakugan prior so she is not fully resisted. Dante is the Dovahkiin or Dragonborn . Summary A quick over look at the plot. Knight Watch and Star Stella come to the Island of Skaal and set their sights on Frost Fall, Cutthroat's home town. However Ivory comes riding on their dragons and prevents Knight Watch from attack the town. They do well but ultimately are forced to flee being out numbered. Together they fly away and take refuseed on a near by small island where they discover Ragnarok. Knight Watch tried to convince them to join him and take Frost Fall for themselves. However their leader Valkyire refuses and orders her men to attack them. Star Stella manages to defeat all of their dragons they released. Impressed, Valkyrie orders her dragon a Bewilderbeast to take Star Stella under their control. Knight Watch quickly figures ou what is going on and uses his shadow powers to capture Valkyrie. With their leader held captive, Ragnorak has no choice but to follow Knight Watch's command. Meanwhile back at Frost Fall, the members of Ivory have been having fun exploring the town and interaction with their dragons. Jasper and Cutthroat have been spending time together. They actually spots Ragnarok's ships sailing towards and eye Knight Watch and Star Stella. They warn the others and Ivory set out to stop Ragnarok from invading Frost Fall. Unfortunately the Bewilderbeast steals some of their dragons from them, Ivory quickly figure that their dragons who are not naturally dragons, Leviathan, Mungallchops, Toblerone and Naggapatzi are actually their Bakugan, however Naggapatzi shows signs of struggling to resist the Bewilderbeast's mind control. Rather unset at losing his dragon, Cutthroat convinced Ernesto to have Naggapatzi to take him to the Pillar. He promises to come back with help and with Naggapatzi being far away would not fall under the Bewilderbeast's control. Ernesto agrees and flies Cutthroat to the Pillar. The others return to Frost Fall to warn the town. The Cheif and Elders tell the town members to prepare for battle however they will lose their dragon. When the Bewilderbeast coems close enough, Frost Fall starts to lose some of their dragons to giant dragon. Aniju notices some of the dragons seem to be immuned to the Bewilderbeast's control, mostly the young dragons and three adult dragons, Gothic, Punker and Emo(I'll make a page for Emo) Aniju asks the three dragons for their help. At first they are reluctante and frighten but ultimately agree. Aniju and Dante takes Emo, Sid takes Gothic and Kodiak takes Punker. They launch an attack on the Bewilderbeast. Dante jumps onto the massive dragon and begins using his Bend Will Shout . He takes control of some of the dragons and has them attack the invading ships and help Frost Fall fight off the attackers. Then Cutthroat returns with the help of his brother Jack Knife and his dragon the Black Death. The massive dragon attacks the Bewilderbeast. This allows the others to handle Ragnorak. Aniju orders Slasho and Toblerone to keep Knight Watch and Star Stella at bay behind the only one able to keep up with the Night Fury. Cutthroat eyes his dragon Shriek and jumps off of Jack Knife's dragon. Not recognizing him, Shriek fails around trying to knock Cutthroat off, this causes Cutthroat to become stabbed by her spines. He manages to climb onto Shriek's saddle. Then Shriek notices Cutthroat's bleeding and snapped out of it. Together then begin to fight back and whenever Shriek begins to fall back under the Bewilderbeast's control, Cutthroat reminds her of good old times and allows her to smell his blood. (Smell being associated with memory and able to awaken unconscious people) After some battling the Bewilderbeast manages to knock the Black Death over and almost jabs him with her tusk. However Black Death grabs her tusk and pushes himself back up. Jack Knife notices that the Bewilderbeast has no wings, so he tells his dragon to fly. They fly out of the Bewilderbeast's reach and begin to lead the giant dragon away from Frost Fall. The farther the dragon gets from the village, the easier it becomes for Dante to take control of the other dragons. With more dragons on their side, the people of Frost Fall begin to drive back Ragnarok. Treva and Leviathan attack the ships and attacking dragons. Dante had gain control of some of Ivory's dragons including Cinders, Sparky but not Splash, leading ot an amusing scene, and his own dragon. He gets back to his own dragon. Meanwhile other at the Pillar, Ernesto sits with his dragon and watches as the two large dragons move further away from Frost Fall. Knight Watch and Star Stella had been dealing with Slasho and Tolderone. Slasho fires a lightning arrow at Star Stella and it hits them, shocking them. For a moment they cannot fight and fly away. Jasper and Mungallchops had been digging holes ahead of the Bewilderbeast and they collapse under her weight. Jack Knife and Black Death land and combat the Bewilderbeast's frost with their fire. The Bewilderbeast charges again and the two titanic dragons collide. They have a fierce battle with the Bewilderbeast uses her tusk to trip Black Death. Before she could stab him, the whole Shiverwing colony fly out of the glacier and begin attacking the Bewilderbeast. Taking the opportunity biting the Bewilderbeast's neck and pushes her off of him. Black Death backs off and the Shiverwing begin to rip into the Bewilderbeast's flesh. Taking murcy on the dragon Black Death finishes the Bewilderbeast off and takes to the air and flies back towards Frost Fall. Seeing their largest weapon defeating and another giant dragon flying towards them, Ragnarok begins to flee. Knight Watch abandons the Bewilderbeast, seeing it's now a lost cause and flies bback to Frost Fall, however Star Stella momentarily falls under Dante's control. Knight Watch tries to gain control over his dragon but the two end up in the water. With many boats collapsing and sinking, dragons fleeing, the members of Ragnarok cramble onto their remaining boats and have their remaining dragons pull the boast away. Knight Watch and Star Stella managed to get onto a boat. Some where around this time, Hijack gets knocked off and ends up on the shore. With the majority of the dragons under Dante's control, they watch Ragnarok flee and disappear. Realizing that the reason why no Bewilderbeast have ever been present on Skaal for long was because thre Shiverwings were the natrual enemy of the giant dragon. Eating the dragons alive, being resistance to their mind control powers and frost. Aniju thanks Gothic, Punker and Emo for their help and aids in repairing the the damage buildings and healing the wounded. Frost Fall regains their dragons and a few of Ragnarok's captive dragons while all the others return to the wild. Ivory is reunited with their own dragons. Knight Watch and the surviving members of Ragnorak had retreated back to their small island. Knight Watch decides to take Ragnorak with him in his conquest to bring order to the worlds, however feels guilty for the lost of the Bewilderbeast who was only following his orders to protect her master. He compares her loyalty to that of Star Stella. Spectral talks to Knight Watch and reminds him why they are doing this, to prevent darkness and chaos from taking control. Knight Watch gains full control over Ragnorak but throwing Valkyrie, kind of, under Spectral's influence into the ocean. And with that brings the end to this story. Valkyrie survives the ordeal but does not join up with Ivory and gains the ability of Blood Magic. Category:Blog posts